1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional disposal apparatus for performing disposal by incineration, drying, melting, degradation, ash melting, and the like, on an object to be disposed of, such as raw refuse, general garbage, sludge, expanded polystyrene, and the like, produced from a manufacturing plant, a service providing facility, a wholesale market, a general firm, a general store, a general house, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an object to be disposed of, such as the raw refuse and the general garbage produced from a manufacturing plant, a service providing facility, a wholesale market, a general firm, a general store, a general house, and the like is directly incinerated and dried in an incinerator.
Further, an object to be disposed of, such as the sludge, is dried and then incinerated to be land filled, and any expanded polystyrene (so-called styrene foam) is collected to be degraded by a processor having a dedicated compressive degradation apparatus.
However, since a general incinerator adopts a mode for forcibly sending air to burn an object to be disposed of, repetition of the high and low furnace temperature by oxide combustion causes combustion smoke, and the exhaust gas containing harmful substances, such as dioxin, to be emitted. Further, since the incinerated ash obtained from combustion also includes harmful substances, the ash generated from combustion can not be reused.
That is, the sludge or raw refuse containing a large amount of water, the highly combustible paper or wood, the plastic bags of convenience stores or the general plastic refuse generating a toxic gas, transparent wrap film which can be considered as a cause of generation of dioxin, plastic bottles, general burnable refuse such as expanded polystyrene are often put together in the incinerator, and a large content of water lowers the combustion temperature, which accelerates generation of dioxin.
There are incinerators which prohibit incineration of the plastic bottles depending on the structures of the incinerators in respective autonomous communities. In such a case, the plastic bottles are separated to be collected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional disposal apparatus having functions according to types and post-disposal apparatus having functions according to types and post-disposal usages of an object of disposal such as raw refuse, sludge, generated garbage or a polymer-based, object, such as expanded polystyrene produced from houses or firms, i.e., the apparatus capable of performing disposal by (1) microbial degradation, (2) pyrolysis, (3) low-temperature drying, (4) indirect hot-air drying, (5) direct hot-air drying, (6) carbonization, (7) incineration, (8) polymer melting and (9) ash melting. In other words, an object melting and (9) ash melting. In other words an object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional disposal apparatus which can dry the general garbage, the raw refuse, the sludge and others, which can not be incinerated when they contain a large amount of water, in the multifunction disposal apparatus to be then carbonized and incinerated irrespective of the water content.
The present invention provides a multifunctional disposal apparatus comprising: a dry combustion furnace; a kiln furnace; a first smoke feeding portion; a second smoke feeding portion; a smoke combustion portion; a dust filter portion; an air heating portion; a cooling tank portion, wherein a flow of air is generated in one direction from the cooling tank portion to the second smoke feeding portion to obtain a vacuum state.